Fusion: LapiDot
by Railess
Summary: My entry for Lapidot Anniversary Day 3: Fusion. After being captured by the Diamonds and put in a cell. The barnmates have to think of something fast to escape and save Steven.


**_Okay guys, first fanfic ever (well that's finished anyway) so don't roast me if i'm not that good 'kay? Though criticism is appreciated. Also this was an entry on Lapidot Anniversary Day 5: Fusion by @jenthehedgehog at tumblr._** ** _Disclaimer: Steven Universe belong to the all mighty Rebecca Sugar_**

 ** _So hope you enjoy the story~_**

"... stop."

The word echoed as silence followed in the cell. Being captured and trapped by the Diamonds, they are to come up with a solution to get out as fast as they can before they are shattered. Apparently, the human-gem hybrid, which is now bound to a metal bed with their arms and legs attached to it, suggested that the two gems in the cell fuse. The two were reluctant of course, especially the blue gem. Having a traumatic experience with fusion is one thing, but just the image of hurting her barnmate slash friend is just unacceptable.

Seeing the situation though, they have no choice. So they did try, starting with an 'are you sure?' from Peridot and a few more reassuring words, but after a few awkward poses and dancing and grunts the blue gem decided to stop.

Peridot, of course, grew concerned of this and thought she was at fault. Being as this is her first time fusing and she was already nervous of the fact that she didn't want to let Lapis down and disappointed her.

"W.. what?" The green gem stammered.

"I.. I can't do this." Lapis said as she turned away with her hands around herself.

"W... B..but." Panicked, Peridot tried to apologize if she did something wrong, stuttering her way through explanation that she wasn't really taught on how to fuse since Era 2 Peridots aren't for fusing but was cut off by Lapis.

"It isn't you. It's just... I'm scared. What if I hurt you like what I did to Jasper? What if we became like Malachite? What if... I start to like... hurting you..? I don't want us to be like that Peridot."

"But we won't be like that! You came so far, I trust you Lapis!"

"But I don't trust myself!" Lapis shouted, her back facing Peridot. Peridot stared wide eyed at the blue gem. "You... deserve better.."

Peridot didn't know what to do. She tried looking at Steven, but he also was wearing a worried expression. Peridot tried thinking. What can she do? Then, it hit her.

"Oh Pierre, I just don't know what to do"

Silence. Both Steven and Lapis are completely confused by the statement that the green gem had said. Turning around, Lapis saw Peridot having a fake sad expression.

"I did ask Paulette to the annual Color War Celebration dance, but I just simply do not know how to dance!" Peridot said in a pose where her hand is on her forehead, both her eyes closed.

Lapis just stared at her, eyebrow raised, complete confusion on her face. When Peridot heard nothing, she opened one eye and whispered "That's your cue."

"Wha..?"

"CPH Season 3 Episode 10: The Dance. This is where you'll say Pierre's line 'But why did you ask her if you don't know how to dance?'" Peridot whispered while maintaining her pose.

Lapis continued to stare at her, this made Peridot sweat a little thinking that this was a bad idea and they should have just stopped but then she heard a snort followed by a chuckle then a full blown laugh.

Peridot and Steven just stared at the blue gem, not knowing whether to be concerned or confused. Lapis just keeps laughing, putting her arms around her stomach. Oh stars, that is too much for the blue gem. She does remember the episode, too well really. It had been the green gems favorite episode as it had the most interaction between Pierre and Percy. Lapis remembers Peridot talking all day about it, even memorized all the lines of the episode and quickly pointed out all the subtext that initiates that Pierre and Percy should be together.

Peridot stood there not knowing what to do. A blush beginning to form as sweat trails down her face. She now stood a little slouched, waiting for... something. Lapis laughter slowly dies down to giggles as she neared the green gem and stopped giggling as they faced each other, Peridot looking up while Lapis looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Oh Percy, what am I going to do with you?" Lapis whispered.

"Wha?" Peridot said as she had not heard the questions. Lapis just chuckled and shook her head.

"But why did you ask her if you don't know how to dance?" Lapis said in both monotone and amused voice.

"Huh-Oh!" She repositioned herself. "Because it is Paulette! It means everything to us." Peridot said with a hint of disapproval hiding in her obviously fake acting.

"Well, I just have to teach you then huh?"

"Will you?!"

"Of course." Lapis then took Peridot's both hands and laid them on her hips. Peridot stared a little, her facade fading a bit, as a blush stained her cheeks. Lapis giggled a little and put a finger on Peridot's chin to make her look at Lapis. "First, eye contact." Lapis says as both gems look at each other.

Peridot then became confused a little because that wasn't the next line but was cut off by Lapis. "Now, on to my left..."

They then began dancing, saying the lines while completely captivated by each others eyes. Then they started laughing, with Lapis putting her hands around Peridot's waist and circled her around. Steven just stares at the in amazement as both gems continued laughing, their gems glowing completely go unnoticed to them. But then they completely thrown of when the metal doors outside threw open loudly causing both gems to fall onto each other. Steven stared at the gem at the doorway in horror then looked at Lapis and Peridot and noticed the bright glow that omitted at the cell.

Before the gem can truly come near Rose Quartz, the cell from the other side of the room threw open. Revealing a giant woman.

 ** _（〜)〜_**

 ** _A/n: Aaaaaand that's it! No more continuation to that!_**

 ** _If your also wondering, I have a tumblr. It's @railwynn. I have art there if you're into that. It's full of Undertale and SU. So yeah, ho check it out. If you want to that is._**


End file.
